


Get a Room

by CoppersMama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, CoppersMama, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Post-Purgatory Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, alcohol consumption, all the feels, feeling, post-purgatory castiel, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppersMama/pseuds/CoppersMama
Summary: A rewrite of the bar scene in 9x09 from Sam's perspective.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 20





	Get a Room

**Author's Note:**

> A Dean/Cas fic.  
> ...  
> Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Supernatural.  
> ...  
> A/N: This is an upload of a fic I had posted on another site years ago. I have been out of the writing game for so long. Ridiculously long. Work and life have just kept me unbelievably busy. I've been trying for a while to put something down on paper, and at the time was inspired to write this based on a gif of Cas in the bar, and just his expressions while talking to Dean. Love.  
> Anywhoo, this is just a short drabble, but will hopefully inspire me to write more.

It was the way he stroked his fingers so carefully over the neck of the beer bottle, gently, absentmindedly. The way his eyes moved to Dean's, slowly, slyly. It was the little grin on his face when he looked at him, and the subtle wink he tossed in Dean's direction, a promise of more. It was the way Dean shifted in his seat, looking down at his lap, like he didn't know what to say.

It was the way they changed when they were around each other. Dean's eyes lit up like he'd just found his best friend. It was the way Cas flirted with him, not realizing he was doing it, just excited to be around him again. It was the way Cas had pulled his chair slightly closer to Dean's.

I knew if I could see under the table, their knees would be touching. Maybe brushing against each other innocently, maybe more. I wondered if I left, would they stay here and drink the night away, or would they find a room together. It's been years for these two. A year together in purgatory. It changed Dean, made him harder, but it changed Cas, too.  
I left to get us more drinks, and when I came back, the two were huddled close to each other, deep in hushed conversation. I hesitated to disturb them, but cleared my throat so they would know I was there.

They jumped apart instantly, a flush of red covering Dean's neck, while Cas looked anywhere but at Dean. I set the bottles down on the table, glancing slowly between them. Dean had that half-guilty look on his face, and Cas just looked confused. I couldn't take it anymore. "Okay guys, seriously? No judgment, but ... get a room."

Dean looked worried for a heartbeat, before he settled into his normal, flippant attitude. "Ah, stuff it, Sammy. You're just jealous 'cause I'm his favorite."

Cas opened his mouth, probably to echo his statement about profound bonds and such, but Dean's hand clapped over his mouth before he could utter a word.

"Not now, Cas."

I grabbed my beer off the table, shaking my head at the two. "I'm going to finish my beer, and then I'm going to go for a long walk. Maybe find a new room - hell, probably a new hotel. I don't care what you two do, just ... do it somewhere a little more private."

"Come on, Sammy," Dean began, but I cut him off.

"No, Dean. I'm not blind, and neither are you. Just ... be happy. For once. You’ve earned it." I left before either of them could say another word. If Dean noticed his hand was still over Cas's mouth, he didn't show it. I worked my way to the opposite side of the bar to finish my beer, forced myself not to look back at the table. It was in their hands now.

About ten minutes and one bathroom break later, I about-faced towards the door, sliding my eyes towards their table.

It was empty. When I got out to the parking lot, the car was gone. They were gone.

I smiled to myself, walking towards a 24-hour coffee house I'd seen coming into town. They had free wifi, and I had some time to kill.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m toying with the idea of continuing this from Dean’s perspective when they get back to the motel room. We’ll see how it goes. 
> 
> This was originally written in 2013, and was one of the last fics I published before I fell out of writing. Hoping to get the creative juices flowing again, as I have a few W.I.P.s that I’d like to finish.  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments, and if you’re interested in celebrating fanfics in a group-discussion format, feel free to join this Fanfic Book Club: https://www.facebook.com/groups/217134689957048 
> 
> Peace and good things. 
> 
> CoppersMama


End file.
